This application relates to an apparatus and method of separating materials, particularly for separating sand from a manure slurry. It will be appreciated, however, that the application may find application in similar environments and applications.
There is an increased emphasis on effectively and efficiently treating manure generated by farming operations. For example, large scale or mega-dairy farms have come under increased scrutiny with respect to the large amount of generated organic waste or manure and the impact on the environment. In the past, the manure has been washed from the barn and the resultant slurry spread over farm fields where it acts as a fertilizer. However, organic loading on the farm fields must be carefully regulated, particularly during extended periods of cold weather where the slurry does not efficiently or effectively break down quickly. This can lead to undesired runoff of the organics into the watershed. As will be appreciated, small streams cannot handle large amounts of organics and, likewise, treatment plants are not as prevalent in rural communities. This adversely contributes to organic loading issues in larger streams, rivers, and lakes.
Regulations, for example, promote use of lagoons or settling ponds in an effort to control runoff. Unfortunately, a large amount of the manure slurry is comprised of particulate material (e.g., sand) that settles from the slurry and undesirably fills the settling ponds. Likewise, direct treatment of the manure slurry still encounters issues relating to the particulate sand and that the sand adds to weight, disposal, and treatment issues.
Thus, a need exists for effective removal of particulate material from a manure slurry, including dewatering and sanitizing of the particulate material, so that the removed material can be recycled or used for other purposes.